Dawn Awakening
by Konasuki Profitt
Summary: This was inspired by the story Waking the Dragon by SangEtOr. This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you all like it! Please feel free to review or pm :) Also I suck at summaries so here goes: The blood of the Red Dragon is starting to awaken, its affecting the fellow dragons. With only one way to stop it how will it change the groups dynamics? **Lemons&Fluff**
1. Chapter 1

****AN- Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction I've ever posted! I just want to say that I obviously don't own Akatsuki no Yona or any of its characters. The characters in my story are a little ooc but I tried to keep them as close to oc as possible. Also I have gone through and edited this many times as I am dyslexic and only learned how to properly write English a few years ago but if you see any errors please feel free to PM me and let me know! There will be a couple chapters where some super minor Yaoi fluff but nothing more then that in the sense of Yaoi (I'm honestly not all to in to that but it worked for the story line). This will be a Yona x Hak story and there will be lots of fluff and Lemons to come in future chapters. I will try my best to remember to put a a warning at the beginning of said chapters. Please Review and let me know how you guys like it, remember this is my first time so be kind XD If it goes well I might post another story! With that.. On with the story! :D**

The dragons were feeling a bit off for the past couple weeks, though they thought it was due to them travelling so far away from Hiryuu Castle, which was a great source for their power. Zeno knew something and wasn't telling them, he knew this wasn't just because they were so far away from the castle. No, this was something different, something familiar, but he couldn't quite remember what this feeling was. Shin-ah had spotted a good secluded place to set up camp for the night and pointed everyone in the right direction. They made it to a heavily wooded area with an almost 'to perfect' circle of clearing large enough for their tents to be set up. As Yoon and Kija started setting up camp, Jae-ha went scouting around the area while Hak and Shin-ah went to hunt something for tonight's dinner. Zeno told Yona about a hot spring about half a quarter mile north of them and offered for her to take her bath first while the boys were busy. Yona agreed and headed towards the hot spring. As he watched Yona walk towards the spring he couldn't shake the feeling he had felt similar feelings to what he and his fellow dragon brothers had been feeling for the past little bit. He told Yoon he was going to find Jae-ha and gather some firewood as he set out towards where he could sense him going, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts as he tried to regain his memory on the matter.

Zeno was walking along a narrow trail in the thick tree's when he came up to Jae-ha sitting in a tree about 20 feet away from the edge of the cliff that had surrounded the whole west side of the area of their camp.

"Oi" Jea-ha had called out as he seen his yellow dragon brother walking towards him with quite a troubled face.

"What's wrong with you?" Jae-ha asked while gracefully falling, almost floating towards Zeno on the ground.

"My mind is troubling me" Zeno sighed as he raised both hands and shook his head.

"What's troubling you little brother? You feeling off being this far away from the castle?" Jae-ha said giving him a sideways look.

Zeno looked at the ground, internally battling himself about weather or not to talk to his green brother about his struggle, he sighed and thought maybe Jae-ha was his best option for this compared to his blue and white brothers, one who was silent and one who didn't always think straight. He looked up at Jae-ha and pointed his arm towards the edge of the cliff to signal him to sit down with him. The brothers sat while looking over the top of the tree range for a few minutes. Finally Zeno looked towards Jae-ha, who was clearly worried for his little yellow brother.

"I just feel like I have felt this feeling before, the one were all feeling now, and not because were far from the Hiryuu castle. I think its something different, it feels really familiar somehow, but Zeno just can't figure it out." Zeno said as he looked back out over the tree range.

"What do you mean familiar?" Jea-ha giving Zeno a confused look.

"I don't know, that's the problem.. I cant remember.." Just as Zeno finished his last word a wave of heat hit them both, it wasn't strong, but enough to have them both let out a deep breath of air at the same time.

"Did you feel it?" Zeno asked while his fists ran up and down the top of his thighs from hip to knee.

"Yes, brother Zeno I definitely felt that, and your right the feeling is familiar.." Jae-ha said running his left hand back through his hair.

"Does brother Jae-ha know this feeling?!" Zeno said with excited eyes.

Jae-ha chuckled and then looked at Zeno seriously and said, "I only get this feeling when I'm thinking lewd thoughts about a women or getting ready to lay with one". Jae-ha chuckled again as he watched Zeno's face turn as red as Yona's hair, but not cause he was embarrassed by his brothers comment.. No it was because suddenly his memories of this feeling came flooding in all at once, his memories and flashbacks of his life with his former dragon brothers and the former Red Dragon.

"What's the matter little brother, you've lived many lives over and you get this embarrassed over a little talk of intimacy," Jae-ha chuckled, "I have to be honest I wasn't expect-"

Zeno grabbed Jae-ha's arm, still a great shade of red and ever so quietly said, "Yona is awakening..."


	2. Chapter 2

Yona had just gotten to the hot spring, she looked around and seen nothing around her but large trees and a pink setting of the sun starting to form. She started to remove her clothing while thinking that the dragons had been acting weird around her for the past couple weeks but quickly the thought was taken over by her memory of her kissing Hak. Her face starting to blush, Yona tried to shake off the thought and hopped in the spring. Her memories continued to play flashbacks of watching Hak fight and how strong and manly he looked, but his lips.. they were so... soft. She had wanted to kiss him again as if to double check their softness. As she started to think about Hak's desirable lips she started to get a warm feeling run through her body, she noticed her skin was much more sensitive then normal and had been like this every time she thought of Hak, but hell it was all she could think about, awake or asleep. Hak was always on her mind, followed by this warmth inside her that made her want to touch her body, for Hak to touch her body. His strong pecks and abs rubbing across her delicate soft breasts and slender build. ' _Would he be rough? or would he be a delicate lover?_ ' This is all that went through Yona's mind for the last two weeks. Frustrated and heated by her thoughts she quickly finished washing the days sweat off her body, hopped out to dry off and get dressed then started heading back to camp.

"Princess, why you out here alone? Didn't Zeno come with you?" Hak asked Yona while catching up to her on the trail back to camp with a deer flung over his shoulder as if it were no heavier then a bag of rice.

Yona tried, and man did she try to not give Hak a full look over of his manly build while carrying the deer that would feed everyone tonight. She failed. Hak noticed but didn't say anything, just started to feel heat rise in his cheeks.

"No, Z-Zeno said I should take my bath first while you boys were busy." She said turning away from him quickly and started to continue up the path towards camp, also feeling heat gather in her face and her stomach.

They reached camp and seen the tents up, Yoon prepping to start skinning and cutting what ever game Hak and Shin-ha had caught. Shin-ha, who was already back at camp sat around the fire rubbing Ao's cheek who was welcoming his return. Zeno and Jea-ha had also returned back to camp, looking rather uncomfortable and flushed in the cheeks as they sat by the fire, completely silent. Yona walked up behind Jae-Ha and Zeno and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, making them jump at her touch while blushing even harder then they were a moment ago.

"You two alright? You haven't been acting like your selves lately, are you sick?" She said while feeling their foreheads.

"No no Yona dear don't worry about us, we will be fine just having some... complicated... dragon problems..." Jae-Ha said as he stood up putting his hand on her shoulders. "Nothing to worry about, Yona dear, I promise." He said giving her a comforting smile.

Yona looked at Zeno and he gave her a smile and a nod, Yona smiled, "Ok, if it becomes a problem, please don't hide it from me ok?." She said smiling at them, they nodded and she went to help Yoon with dinner. "Why don't you dragons, thunder beast included, take your bath now while we cook?" Yoon shouted out to them as he started to skin the deer.

"I'm the dark dragon remember?" Hak laughed while getting off the ground with the other dragons to head towards the spring.

"What's wrong with them, they're acting weirder then usual?" Yoon said as he took some meat from the already skinned area of the deer and put in the boiling pot over the fire.

"You noticed too?" Yona sighed.

"Mmm." Yoon sad while mixing the pot.

"I wish I knew honestly." She shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Night was starting to take over now as the thunder beast and the dragons were in the spring, the stars out in full force twinkling and the moon was bright and almost full. It was quiet in the spring, as the guys all sat there trying to relax and clear their thoughts. Finally Kija spoke,

"So do you guys really think were getting sick from being this far from Hiryuu castle?"

Shin-ah shrugged as if he had no idea, Hak looked at Jae-ha and Zeno who sat there as still as stone.

"You two know something don't you?" Hak said, as Kija and Shin-ah looked toward their yellow and green brothers.

"You guys can't freak out, especially you thunder beast." Jae-ha said running his wet hand through his hair while sighing.

"If there is something wrong with us, you have to tell us!" Kija exclaimed nervously.

"Yona is awakening," Zeno whispered, almost to quiet to hear.

"What do you mean awakening?" Hak said with a worried tone.

"When we met first met Yona, she was probably still too young for her blood to come into maturity, now that she's getting older-"

"What's going to happen to Yona?" Hak trying to contain the cracking in his throat.

"Nothing horrible don't worry," you could hear the other 3 sigh in relief, "It took me some time to remember what this feeling was, I hadn't felt it since King Hyruu and the first dragon brothers were alive... our blood is connected, we will feel what she feels. She is.. maturing into a women, the feeling we have been feeling is what she's feeling.."

Jae-ha sat there, his face so red that he was happy it was night and that the darkness could help shade his face. Shin-ah's eyes were wide under his mask as he started to piece together what Zeno had meant. Kija just sat there confused and not understanding what his brother had said.

"What do you mean Zeno? I don't understand what our problem is."

Shin-ah had leaned over and whispered in Kija ear.

" **WHAT?! WERE WHAT?! Y-YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE BEEN F-F-FEELING?!** " Kija shouted as he was on the edge of hyperventilating.

Hak stood there wide eyed and not sure if what he just heard had actually come out of their mouths, he managed to get out, "h-how long has this been going on?"

The dragons all looked down and went silent.

" **HOW LONG DAMMIT?!** " Hak barked out, starting to go red in the face.

"Two weeks.." Zeno whispered

Hak gasped and went silent as he sank into the water to hide his face, remembering only one major event of his life from two weeks ago, when Yona kissed him. Finally Hak surfaced back to the water, the dragons all staring at him. Hak looked away and whispered,

"She kissed me... Two weeks ago.. Yona kissed me"

Their eyes all widened at this confession. Zeno sighed,

"That's probably what triggered her dragon blood to stir into awakening, she's finally matured enough to start looking for her mate."

"Her M-Mate?!" Kija managed to finally squeak out after being stunned into silence this whole time.

"Yes, though the red dragon is human compared to us, but due to the dragons blood with in her she is destined to a certain mate as we are destined to her, when she finds her mate her dragons blood will boil as white, blue and green dragons did when they met her, and we will feel everything she feels until her mate is claimed by her but.."

"But?" The other three males all said in unison as Jae-Ha had already heard the whole story from Zeno earlier.

"If her destined mate is human with out dragons blood.." Zeno stopped and looked at Hak as if he wanted Hak to know the truth that he knew, Zeno turned back towards the open water, "Then the human will turn into a dragon like us, I'm not sure what kind of dragon though, it could be anything honestly.. but from what I remember not all humans can handle the transformation.

"What happened with the former Red Dragon, did he find his mate?" Kija asked, to stunned to really know what was coming out of his mouth anymore.

"Yes but unfortunately..." Zeno looked sad as he again turned to look at Hak and then back out at the water, "she died during the transformation, one of the rules of the red Dragon's transformation into human was that they may only ever take one mate, to mate with another would be breaking the rule of the Dragon King himself and thus mean death, and then the world would have to wait for the reincarnation of the next red dragon."

Kija crawled out of the water as he basically faints at all the shocking news of the evening.

Zeno and the others followed Kija's actions and got out of the spring to dry off.

Zeno and Jea-Ha looked at Hak intensely, Hak looked back and asked, "Is there something else you need to tell us about?"

"Yona dear doesn't know what happening to her yet." Jae-Ha looked at Zeno, "Zeno will talk to the miss about all this after dinner, but.." Zeno put on the most sad, worried and serious face Hak had ever seen, "Mister will need to make sure this is what he wants to do before doing anything rash."

Hak, wide eyed, looked at Zeno with confusion all over his face, "You said Yona could only take one mate, I'm not going to mess that up for her.." He said as his voice lowered to an almost inaudible sound.

"Mister still doesn't get it does he?" Zeno said as he looked up at Hak with a frown.

"There's a lot to understand Zeno, but I'm not about to put the princess in danger to satisfy my own selfish feelings.." he again started to whisper.

Jea-ha kicked Hak in the shin with his dragon leg, sick of Hak's blubbering stupidity. " **You idiot**! For someone so smart on the battle field you sure are stupid to the rest of the world around you."

Hak was basically in a ball on the ground hold his shin blinking, confused by Jae-Ha's words, "What are you going on about now Droopy Eyes?" Hak hissed out through his pain.

Zeno bent down to get eye to eye with Hak, "Your the Little Miss's destined mate Mister."

Hak froze and let go of his leg to look at Zeno and try to process what he had just said, he tried to gain some of his composure, taking a deep breath in and out he quietly said, "How would you know, how can you be so sure?"

Zeno grabbed Hak's hand and put it on his chest over his heart, as soon as Hak's large hand made contact with Zeno's chest the dragons all felt a wave of heat seemingly take over there bodies, this wave was much stronger and more intense then the one earlier in the day. The wave of heat was strong enough to make all four dragons hunch over and give a loud groan, followed by some mildly heavy breathing. Hak, who was shocked and worried for his dragon companions as they were all hunched over, suddenly out of breath, looked at Zeno wide eyed and uncertain. Zeno managed to lift his head enough to look Hak in the eyes, Zeno's face had a thin layer of sweat over it even though they had just finished a bath, his eyes hooded and also had a slight glaze to them. Zeno smiled slightly and whispered,

"We can feel it, our blood is connected, all of us can feel her destined mate, once she had matured enough, the feeling gets stronger if we make contact. The feeling wont stop until the Little Miss claims her mate. Be sure of what you want as I have now told you the possibilities of what can happen and I'll have to tell the Little Miss too."

Hak blushed and nodded his head as he waited for his companions to regain their composure before heading off to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys got back to camp to find Yona, Yoon and Ao eating some deer stew that Yoon had made. They all sat around the fire as their dinner was given to them and they began to eat. Yona and Yoon couldn't help but notice the even weirder then normal silence in the air as they ate their dinner. They looked at each other with concerned faces, then Yona looked towards the dragons and Hak. Feeling the tension in the air, Yoon decided this was his cue to leave and decided to go take his bath as his stranger the strange companions talked. After Yoon had disappeared behind the tree line Yona took a deep breath and asked,

"Did something happen to you guys while you were taking a bath? You seem unusually quiet tonight."

The guys looked around at one another before they all looked at Zeno and giving him a slight nod of approval. Zeno sighed and got up and walked over to Yona and sat down beside her. He shifted his position so he could face her entirely to keep all the attention of her deep violet eyes on him.

"Little Miss" he said taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh, "We need to talk to you about something, about why we dragons haven't been feeling as well as usual. I don't want you to panic, nothing bad will happen to us but.." Zeno looked at Hak with concerned eyes and looked back at Yona who seemed really worried about what he was going to say. "You will need to make a very difficult choice."

Yona seemed worried almost to the point of tears by seeing the seriousness in Zeno's eyes, it was more intense then she'd ever seen from him before. Yona didn't know what to say nor could she gather the words to question his statement. She nodded to tell him to continue what he was saying.

"The Little Miss's dragons blood has started to awaken.." Yona's eyes went wide with worry and fear, Zeno shook his head and assured her, "Don't worry it's not a bad thing." Yona let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in but didn't remove her gaze from Zeno's eyes.

"What's going to happen?" She finally choked out after a few more breaths.

"With your dragons blood coming into maturity, my brothers and I are starting to... feel... what your... feeling.." Zeno slightly turned away to attempt to hide his blushing face.

Yona blinked a few times confused by what Zeno meant she asked, "What do you mean feel what I'm feeling?"

Yona started to notice Zeno's face turning red and not from the campfire light, she looked around the fire and seen the other dragons and even Hak were starting to blush as well trying to advert their gaze on the princess.

"This was a lot easier explaining to the dragons and Hak." Zeno slightly shook his head while softly chuckling.

Jae-Ha then stood up and walked over to sit on the other side of Yona, wanting to help his troubled yellow brother out a bit with the explanation.

"Yona dear, what Zeno is trying to say is that your maturing into a beautiful young women. We understand that with your transition you are starting to experience new... feelings." Jae-Ha blushed and quickly continued, "These new feelings are totally natural, everyone has them, but.. because we are all connected through our dragons blood, we too, feel what you feel. The stronger your dragon blood gets, the stronger the feelings we share with you are. Do you understand?"

Yona just sat there on the log, still as stone, in between Zeno and Jae-ha. Her face looking at the ground in between her feet as if it was the first time she ever seen the dirt, eyes wide and her face as red as her hair. They all sat there in complete silence for a good while. Yoon had decided to go to bed after coming back from his bath and seeing everyone staring into the fire in complete silence. They were staring into the fire so hard they looked as if they were trying to talk to it with their minds. He wanted nothing to do with whatever craziness was happening tonight and walked straight to his tent, shaking his head, muttering about crazy dragons, with out even saying good night.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Yona finally moved, just enough to look up from the dirt to the fire. She sat there for a few more minutes before finally saying, "I-I-Is there anyway to... prevent it from.. getting worse for you guys?"

Zeno looked at Yona and gave quite the smile making Yona smile a little bit before quickly adverting her gaze back to the fire.

"The Miss has to claim her mate." Yona's eyes burst open, larger then they'd previously been.

" _ **M-M-MATE**_?!" Covering her mouth with both hands after her sudden outburst.

"Mmhmm, you have a mate destined to be by your side, the same way we dragons are."

Yona then shot a quick glance over at Hak, she started to blush and looked over at Zeno again.

A bit panicked, she asked, "How will I know? And what happens after? What to you mean 'claim'?"

Zeno put his hand on Yona's shoulder to try and calm down her quick and sudden questioning.

"Slow down" Zeno said letting out a small laugh as Yona took a few deep breaths. "Your dragons blood will begin to boil as the dragons did when they met you, after you find your mate you will have to claim him, but if your mate is human with out dragons blood he..." Zeno looks down at the ground beside them and let out a sigh, taking a deep breath he continues, "he will transform into a dragon like my brothers and I, but Miss... you have to know the risks involved with this."

Yona sat there, not thinking she could get anymore shocked then she was right now, again nodded at Zeno to continue as she could not construct a sentence to form from her mouth. Zeno sighed again, looking saddened as his memories of his life with King Hyruu came flooding back.

"Not all humans can survive the transformation... King Hyruu's mate... she died during the transformation. As the red dragon your only allowed to ever take one mate, if you try to take another you will die from a sickness given by the Dragon King.. Just like King Hyruu did." Zeno grabbed Yona's hands and held them on his knee and looked at Yona with a few tears running down his cheeks, "Zeno doesn't want to live through that again, so please think carefully before you make your final decision, ok?" Yona hugged Zeno with tears in her eyes and nodded, "I will" she whispered.

Yona pulled back and wiped her eyes before looking back at Zeno who was doing the same thing. "What do you mean claim?" she then asked shyly, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt with her free hand.

Zeno laughed and even Jae-ha let out a chuckle, Jae-ha put a hand on Yona's shoulder and said, "You have to get intimate with your 'mate' " he chuckled again and looked over at Hak who was leaned up against the tree pretending to be asleep but Jae-ha could see the blush plastered all over Hak's face, even in the dark it was obvious. Yona who again had gone completely red had swung over to look at Zeno as if she was asking him to confirm what Jae-ha had just said. Zeno laughed again and nodded at her.

"From what King Hyruu had told Zeno, when your getting... intimate.. you reach a moment when you and your mate share a heart beat, when this happens your dragons blood will take over, your vision will become red and your body will have a will of its own. King Hyruu said when he regained control of his body, his mate was starting the transformation. Unfortunately the marking didn't take to her body and she passed with in minutes.."

Yona closed her eyes, as if to take in all the information she just received. She opened her eyes and looked at Zeno again and quietly asked, "What happens to you guys.. if I don't claim a mate?"

Zeno looked down before looking Yona in the eyes, "Our shared feelings will only get stronger and more intense to the point where our dragons blood will take over our bodies... to help... satisfy your urges.." Zeno said starting to heavily blush again.

Kija let out a small shriek from the other side of the fire as Zeno finished his sentence. "Our b-b-blood will w-wh-what?! I thought you said she could only have one mate?!"

Zeno looked at the fire as he said in a solem voice, "A mate is someone we love with all our heart, body and soul. Not like the love we all share here with our dragon family but a romantic love, someone you envision spending eternity with, loving forever unconditionally and starting a family together. As dragons we take mating very seriously, like a marriage union between humans. But also, because we are dragons, we live to serve our leader in every way possible, even satisfying them until their mate is claimed."

"Did you have to help.. satisfy.. King Hyruu as well?" Kija asked, somewhat calmer.

Zeno nodded his head as he started blushing, remembering the intimate moments between his former dragon brothers and King Hyruu.

"It was unstoppable, no one, including the red dragon, could control their bodies if the red dragon's passion went unchecked for too long. Even then it would only ease the shared feelings between us for a bit, but the feeling would always return." Zeno said as he started letting out a small smile.

Yona's head was spinning from all the information she had taken in, she shook her head trying to get some clarity, it didn't work. She stood up and looked around at her dragons before looking at Zeno and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed for the night to try to understand and think about everything I have learned tonight."

Zeno gave her a small smile and wished her good night as she walked towards her tent. A few moments after she left, Shin-ah, who was usually quiet finally spoke.

"Zeno" he said quietly while his arms were wrapped around his knees facing the fire.

"Hmm?" Zeno replied looking up at his blue brother.

"You looked really.. sad.. when you spoke about King Hyruu, what.. exactly happened?"

Zeno sighed, "Your eyes can apparently even see far into the soul brother Shin-ah." Zeno said taking the same position as his blue brother on the ground in front of the log." All the dragons and even Hak who stopped pretending to be asleep after the princess went to bed, were looking at him afraid of what they'll hear.

"King Hyruu's first mate died after bearing the mate mark for only a few moments." Zeno took a deep breath in before moving his hair to his right side, while he started turning around so the dragons and Hak could see the side of his neck. On the top of his neck right below his ear, was a scar that looked like a small ember. Everyone was shocked and confused by the scar they were seeing, Zeno is the immortal dragon who always heals and shouldn't be able to receive scars on his immortal body. Zeno smiled a sad but heartfelt smile before letting his hair back down and looking at the others again.

"King Hyruu's second mate got him killed, he has to remember and relive it everyday until his death or until the birth of the next red dragon." He said as voice gradually got quieter.

Everyone looked at Zeno with nothing but sadness in their eyes thinking about what Zeno had gone through.

"You were.. his second mate.." Kija said sadly, trying not to let his voice crack.

Zeno nodded, he looked up at his brothers and gave a classic Zeno smile and said, "Don't worry about me guys, everything is better now that I have all of you with me."

Everyone nodded and try to hide the sorrow they felt for Zeno. "I think we should try and get some sleep, it will be morning soon." Hak said, adjusting his position to get ready to actually fall asleep. Everyone nodded and positioned themselves to get ready to sleep. Zeno sat in the same position as he had been in for the last little while and looked around the fire as he watched the others get ready to sleep he smiled and said, "I'll take the first shift of night watch". He continued smiling as he watched his new dragon family, thunder best included fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came, the dragons and Hak were working around the camp, doing laundry, cutting firewood and helping Yoon make breakfast. Yona partially woke up to the sounds of wood chopping, she imagined Hak chopping wood and how his muscles flexed while he took the swing to chop the log. She imagined how Hak's muscles would flex holding her up against the wall in a steamy make out session. Suddenly the heat started to rise in her body as she let her half asleep fantasy pull her into a world of her surrounded by Hak. Just as her fantasy was getting too good the wave of heat in her body got stronger, all the sudden her mind was momentarily interrupted but completely unphased by the sound of Yoon yelling in concern outside.

"What happened?! Are you guys ok?! Shin-ah, Kija, Jea-ha, Zeno! Are you sick?! Do you need medicine?!" Yoon started to pace frantically around camp trying to sort his herbs to make a remedy to help sooth what ever was going on with them. The dragons, who dropped to their knees where they stood, had their hands on what ever object was in front of them to try to hold them selves up as best as they could. Kija had his dragon hand tightly wrapped around a tree carving his claws in the bark. The dragons had a layer of sweat form on their skin, their cheeks flushed, their breathing was rapid with small groaning and moaning sounds escaping their mouths every few breaths. Zeno looked up at Hak who looked almost horrified knowing exactly what was going on.

"Please.. wake up the-" Another strong wave of heat hit the dragons bodies letting a loud husky groan escape them all at once. Zeno grabbed the bottom of his shirt hard enough his knuckles were turning white. "Little... Miss..." he managed to get out between his quickened breaths. Hak who was a deep red in his face got up and ran into Yona's tent.

"P-Princess..?" Hak half whispered. Yona didn't move, she didn't even shift. She was deep in her own fantasy at this point.

" **Oh God**!" Kija almost shouted

"Hak... **Hurry**!" Jae-Ha said labourdly

"Princess!" Hak shouted shaking Yona's shoulder to wake her from her fantasy. Yona shot up and looked at Hak, her eye's hooded and completely glazed over. Finally, she snapped into reality and seen Hak was completely red in the face and started to hear that Yoon was panicking outside. Suddenly Yona's eyes got wide and she blushed heavily.

"Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry!" Yona said with a squeak in her voice realizing what had been happening out side.

"I think you need to say that to the dragons, not me." Hak said shyly, almost amused, running his hand back through his hair. Yona bolted out of bed and out of her tent to see the dragons all on their knees, breathing quickly with flushed faces. Yoon ran up to Yona and said, "I think they're sick, what do we do?!" Yona shook her head and looked at Yoon and said, "Don't worry they're not sick... it's complicated.." Yoon stopped mixing the herbs and looked at Yona, then the dragons and asked, "Does this have something to do with why you all were so weird last night?" Yona blushed and nodded. "Do I even want to know?" Yoon said looking back at Yona.

"I think its best if I let Zeno explain it to you after he's... recovered.." Yona said blushing even harder then before. Yoon sighed and went back to making breakfast rolling his eyes thinking of all the situations he has been through with these dragons thus far. How much worse could it get?

While everyone was still eating breakfast Zeno took Yoon over to the spring as he wanted to wash off the sweat from earlier while Yoon had spilled some food on himself and wanted to wash up as well. As Zeno explained to Yoon the current situation of the dragons, everyone at camp was cleaning up after finishing breakfast. Yona looked at her empty plate and said,

"How do you think Yoon will take-" all the sudden she was interrupted by Yoon shouting in the spring, " **WHAAAT**?!" Jae-ha leaned over towards Yona and chuckled, "I think he took it pretty well." Yona started to blush again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now early in the afternoon and the group had agreed on staying at their camp until the dragons ' _complications_ ' were resolved. They all agreed that it could potentially be a deadly situation if the dragons had one of their ' _episodes_ ' during a battle. With that decision Yoon decided to take Jae-ha to collect herbs and berries for the group in the surrounding area, while Shin-ah and Kija went hunting for food. Yona decided she was going to train a bit with her bow while Hak and Zeno tended to camp. Hak, chopping more wood while Zeno was throwing a few logs onto the fire. After Zeno was content with the fire he sat on the log closest to Hak, Zeno then waved him down to have him come sit with him. Hak chopped one last piece of wood before setting the axe down to rest against a tree. Hak then walked over toward Zeno and joined him on the log. Zeno smiled but his smile quickly vanished by his thoughts before he spoke.

"You have to talk with the Little Miss soon mister." Zeno said with a serious, concerned look.

Hak sighed while looking into the fire and said, "I want to, but this is just so..."

"Complicated.." Zeno finished.

"What am I even supposed to say? How am I even supposed to go about this?" Hak said as he started to drag his hand down his face.

"Have you thought about what you wanted?" Zeno asked quietly

"I have, yes." Hak muttered

"Are you willing to take the risk involved with taking the next step with her? Are you willing to potentially _die_ for her, for her love?" Zeno said as he turned to face Hak.

Hak stared at the fire for a few moments before he replied, "I've been willing to die for her for a long time now, willing to die to protect her and her smile even if I never gained her love. For me it's always been her, through anything, no matter what. I just thought all this time.. I wasn't worthy.. That she never thought of me as anything more then a body guard appointed to her by her late father... I just never wanted to loose her due to my own selfish feelings for her." Hak said shyly, his voice starting to crack.

Zeno smiled as he looked towards the fire again. "You have to talk to her soon then," Zeno looked back Hak seriously and continued, "I felt it this morning, the feeling is almost too great to control." He said, almost ashamed of his self control.

Hak looked at him with wide eyes and said, "What exactly do you mean too great to control?" Zeno, still serious looked up at sky and took a deep breath before returning his gaze to the Thunder Beast.

"Exactly what I said, if the red dragons passion goes unchecked for to long, our dragon blood takes over our body to which we can not control. Our heightened blood will stir the Little Miss's blood as her blood has been stirring us. None of us will be able to control ourselves when our dragons blood takes over to... satisfy... the Miss's urges. I'm sure that is something you would not like to see happen." Zeno managed to get out a little chuckle when taking in Hak's shocked expression.

"How much time do you think you guys have until this happens?" Hak said nervously

"Mmmm... If Zeno remembers correctly then.. probably no longer then tomorrow night." Zeno said scratching his head "That's what I mean Mister, you have to talk to the Little Miss soon unless you want ' _that_ ' to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Hey everyone! I hope you're liking the story so far! Here is that warning! Lemons starting to zest near the end of the chapter and will continue for another 1-2 chapters after this one. Some chapters are longer then others but that's just how i wrote it! (^^) Enjoy!**

It was now the late evening and the group were sitting around camp eating dinner. Yoon had wanted to turn in early due to a run in with a nasty plant along his travels with Jae-ha earlier, he had insisted he just needed to sleep off its effects and wanted to go to sleep early, warning the group to only wake him up if someone was dying. The group nodded as Yoon stumbled towards his tent to retire for the night.

Yona finished up her dinner and decided she would take a bath before turning in for the night herself, exhausted from her experiences during the last 24 hours. Yona gathered some supplies and headed down the narrow path leading towards the spring. As soon as she was out of sight the dragons all faced to look at Hak, almost glaring at him.

"What?" Hak said with a mouth full of food, looking up at his remaining companions.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Kija exclaimed, as Shin-ah nodded to agree with his white brother.

"I told him he has until tomorrow night before our dragon blood takes over.." Zeno said putting his bowl on the ground next to him

"That's it?" Jae-ha said, walking closer to the group, "We might as well be doomed to pleasure her if that's all the time we have left."

"W-What's that supposed to mean Droopy Eyes!" Hak said nearly choking on his food then placing it down on the ground in front of him

"You need to grow a pair and get it over with so we can all move on from this embarrassing ordeal, granted I wouldn't complain if I could go on living having memories of pleasuring sweet Yona dear." Jae-Ha closed his eyes trying to plant the sweet image in his head before Zeno jabbed him in the ribs giggling a little bit.

"You really are a huge pervert brother Jae-ha." Jae-ha gave Zeno a devilish grin before chuckling and seeing Hak's extremely unimpressed expression.

" **FINE I'M GOING**!" Hak shouted as he jumped to his feet, speed walking towards the spring where Yona was. All Hak could hear in the background was the sound of his dragon family laughing and Yoon shouting at them to quiet down.

Hak made it to the tree line right outside the spring, "Princess?" he called out.

Shocked by his sudden presence she gasped, "Hak?"

"C-Can I join you?" he asked quietly almost hoping she wouldn't hear him

Her eyes widened at Hak's question, her face started to turn pink as she stuttered a very quiet, "Y-Y-Yes"

Hak quietly approached the spring looking at his princess, speechless, her beauty in the moon light was a sight to be hold. The steam of the hot spring almost hugging her body above the water. Her red hair slightly glowing, her pale skin looked like silk and the reflection of her beautiful deep violet eyes glittered off the water that stopped a couple inches below her breasts, not failing to miss how time practically stopped as he watched a single water droplet drip off her perky nipple. He shook his head to escape his trance, quickly stripped off his clothing and slipped into the spring. Yona was blushing a impressive shade of red as she turned to face him fully after hearing him enter the water. Hak too, was his own impressive shade of red breathing in the sight as he tried to engrave it into his memory forever.

"I-Is something wrong Hak?" Yona said quietly as she too, was engraving her own sight into her memory permanently

"I think we should talk.. about all this..." Hak looked away for a moment to contain his embarrassment on the subject, "Zeno said the dragons will only be able to hold back their dragons blood until tomorrow night at this rate.." Hak said as he tried to discard the images going through his head due to his words.

Yona's eyes got wide and she suddenly felt a strong wave of heat run through her body, she thought to herself that she had been in the spring to long and needed to get out. The wave of heat was so strong Yona almost completely forgot Hak was there until she was out of the spring, fully exposed to Hak's surprised and wandering eyes. Yona blushed as she grabbed her towel and flung it around herself quickly. Hak was too embarrassed to leave the safety of the water until he could control his manhood to not take such an obvious stand due to the delicious sight he had just witnessed. As Yona went to turn around and grab her clothes another wave of heat hit her body, this wave was the strongest one yet. Yona dropped to her knees as her breathing increased and she let out little whimpers under her breath. Hak leapt out of the water to make sure Yona wasn't hurt.

Hak reached out to Yona to make sure she was ok, he knelt on the ground beside her and reached his hand out to place it on her back in-between her shoulder blades. As soon as Hak's hand made contact with her delicate body Yona involuntarily arched her back hard, shocking Hak as she let out a loud long grunt that almost sounded like a growl. Her eyes wide and her breath sped up even more. She looked like she was fighting an eternal battle with in her self. Her blood was boiling, boiling in a way she had never felt before. She couldn't move her body, nor could she speak.

Hak, who was seriously worried for his princess called out, "Princess! Princess! Wrongs wrong? Are you ok? Yona! Speak to me!"

Just then Yona started to calm down, her breathing was starting to go back to normal, she slumped backwards to sit down. She looked at Hak who was in front of her now, she could see the fear in his eyes, she hated seeing this look in eyes while he looked at her.

"Hak.." Yona whispered, taking her hand and bringing it up to Hak's cheek, "I have loved you for a long time.. I couldn't see it clearly until a little while ago.. I'm sorry it took so long for me to notice... but.." she blushed, while still looking deep into his eyes she took a deep breath, "will you accept me and forever be my mate?"

Hak stunned to hear the words he had always wanted to hear actually coming out of his princess' mouth. He replayed her words in his head a few times before he replied, "You have no idea how happy this makes me, I have loved you longer then I can even remember. I have always dreamed about you saying those words to me, I just thought.. I was.. unworthy.. of your.. love.. in that way.. Are you sure..? About it being me who you want as your-"

Hak was suddenly cut off by Yona's soft delicate lips on his crashing down with heat and passion, everything they ever wanted to say but never could spilled into that kiss, every emotion they both ever had towards each other were being played by the movement of their tongues dancing in each others mouths.

Yona unwillingly pulled away to catch her breath and asked, "Hak are you sure about this? There's a chance you could.." she didn't want to finish her sentence, she didn't want to think that, here they are finally confessing their love for each other and he could potentially die from her love. Tears started to form in her beautiful violet eyes as she started to think about what she would do if she lost Hak.

Hak pulled her into a gentle loving kiss before he looked her in the eyes and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He kissed her again before continuing, "I'm the dark dragon remember, I'm sure it will all work out." He laughed lightly, trying to reassure her with a cheeky grin, though he was quite nervous himself. Yona teared a bit more before slightly smiling at Hak and crashing into his surprisingly soft lips for another kiss, as if her very life depended on it. Hak returned her kiss with equal force and passion while laying her down on the ground on top of his robe.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile at camp the dragons were physically suffering a little. They were happy Yoon had gone to sleep already and they didn't have to hide themselves or be embarrassed about their physical conditions at their current time.

"When will this stop?!" Kija whined as he let out a frustrated whimper

"Hopefully soon" Shin-ah said hiding his masked face in between his knees, trying to contain his composure

"Two gold pieces he pusses out" Jae-ha hissed as he tried to adjust his manhood into a more tolerable position

"You have no faith brother Jae-ha" Zeno smiled while looking into the fire, his eyes glassed over and his cheeks a soft pink

Suddenly a wave of heat stronger then any other hit the dragons, Kija clenched the log he was sitting on and crushed it slightly as he let out a low growl in his chest, Shin-ah hugged his knees tighter as he too let out a low moan. Jea-ha dug into the earth on the ground beside him with one hand while the other was almost fisting his hair while running through it as he inhaled sharply through his teeth. Zeno smiled before letting out a long low moan as he threw his head back a bit riding out the wave as he knew there was nothing he could do about it and fighting it would make it harder for him. Once the dragons could form a sentence Zeno huskily said,

"It's almost time"

"Almost time.. for what?" Kija said in between breaths

"To witness.. the transformation" Zeno said, also trying to catch his breath

"We seriously.. have to.. watch that happen?" Jae-ha said looking at his yellow brother thinking he was more of a pervert himself then he led on

"Yes, we have to be there.. Just case this goes wrong.. In case he dies... or looses control. We wont know what kind of dragon he will turn into.. if this is successful." Zeno said concerned for not only Hak's future state but Yona's as well

"We stay hidden and out of the way unless something bad happens, and no matter what occurs we have to be there support each other through this, is that clear?" Zeno said seriously as he looked towards the path, starting to stand up

"Fine, I get it but after this you will all be just as perverted as I am" Jae-ha said, standing up. Shin-ah and Kija shot a glance over at each other before standing up and following their brothers down the narrow path quietly.

The dragons stopped about 20 feet away from the spring in groups of two, Jea-ha and Zeno were 20 feet away from the trail to the left while Kija and Shin-ah were 20 feet from the trail to the right, thinking they would be less conspicuous in two groups rather then all four of them together.

They could hear faint whimpering sounds that seemed to be coming from Yona, all the sudden a red flash of light illuminated the whole forest, worried to what the sudden light was they inched their way closer to where Yona and Hak were. Stopping at the edge of the tree line and squatting into a stealthier position, they looked into the clearing of the spring to see Yona and Hak naked. Jae-ha and Kija adverted their eyes momentarily to avoid what they were about to see, totally forgetting about the light. A few seconds later Shin-ah and Zeno said in unison,

"Her eyes.."

Yona eyes were glowing a deep bright red, all the violet had been completed replaced by this near neon red that would flash brighter and deeper on and off. Confused, the two brothers that had looked away quickly looked over at Yona and quietly gasped at her sudden transformation. Yona seems to have also slightly grown fangs and her nails slightly resembled claws in comparison to her usual dainty fingernails. Yona was kneeling over Hak looking like she was going to devour her prey.

Hak was looking up at Yona's sudden new form, speechless, slightly nervous, and a little scared if he was to be honest with him self, he reached his hand up to cup her cheek in his hand. Yona let out slight, almost growls at his movement, Hak flinched momentarily but then continued his reach up to her cheek. He slowly placed his hand on her right cheek, looking into her glowing red eyes he whispered,

"I'll love you no matter what happens, I promise."

He then leaned up to his princess and kissed her delicately. Yona returned this kiss and quickly the kiss deepened with more force and speed. Yona then pushed Hak back on to the ground, she hovered over him a moment before lightly placing a kiss on his cheek, then on his neck. She lifted her head up to return her gaze to his eyes, she looked into his eyes deeply as if searching for permission one final time. Hak nodded and kissed her again to further reinsure his acceptance.

Hak positioned his manhood to the slit of Yona's wet and ready slit, he rubbed his head over her nub a few times making her moan in delight before he slowly inserted him self into her. As soon as Hak's thick, warm member entered Yona a loud moan overcame her lungs, she then, with out warning, slammed down on him to break her final barrier of innocence letting out a sharp gasp. Hak couldn't help the deep husky moan he let out upon impact. Yona sat still for a moment adjusting to his size before she started rocking her hips back and forth slowly as she continued adjusting to Hak inside of her.

Meanwhile in the tree line the dragons were doing everything in their power to contain themselves. Their breathing was heavy and quick, Kija had to hold on to a tree to help contain the sounds that were trying to escape his lips. Shin-ah had completely hidden his face in his knees again trying to muffle his sound with in his white fur that he wore. Jae-Ha had leaned his back against the tree, to avoid his gaze but listen for danger as he slightly rubbed at the tightness in his pants. Zeno also leaned against the same tree as his green brother he had one hand fisted in his hair while the other hand held a death grip on Jea-ha's knee right above where the dragon leg was. Jae-ha had no issues letting Zeno use his knee to help suppress his emotions of the moment.

Yona and Hak had sped up there pace and the sounds of their moans had echoed around them in the clearing. Yona was getting close and so was Hak, Hak reached out his hands, one on Yona's breast and the other on her hip.

Hak moaned loudly as he called out, "ah.. Yona.. I'm close"

Their pace got even faster and their feelings were getting more intense. Yona dove down once again to kiss Hak deeply and furiously, she then moved her head next to his ear and oh so seductively whispered,

" _You.. Are.. Mine.._ "

This would be his undoing, his grip tightened around Yona's hips as he thrusted hard up into her, she moaned loudly with the new force and her walls started to tighten around his hot throbbing manhood, she flung her head back before shooting forward and biting Hak's neck right under his right ear as they both meet their end together.

The dragons were gasping for air as they too met their end when Yona did. Zeno struggled to regain his composure but managed to gasp out,

"It's.. time keep.. your.. eye on.. him.."


	10. Chapter 10

Yona slumped over Hak and started licking the bite mark she had left on his neck letting out small whimpers, while trying to stop the bleeding. Hak froze, unable to move or speak. They laid there silently for a few short moments when suddenly Hak's back started to arch off the ground and as he stared to scream in pain. The sound of Hak screaming had Yona starting to come back to her regular senses, she got off Hak as her eyes were turning back into her normal deep violet eyes, her teeth and claws also retracting. She looked down at Hak, trying to process what was going on. What she seen had her face turning white faster then she could understand what was happening. Hak was screaming bloody murder as his back was arched off the ground, rolling from side to side while clenching on to his chest over his heart.

He had broken out into a full sweat, it felt like his entire body was on fire. Every muscle tensing and seizing, teeth clenching in between screams, his heart beating so fast and hard it felt like it was going to break right through his chest at any moment. He had never felt anything like this before, ' _am I actually going to die on her like this_?' he thought trying to choke back his pain. Yona quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her self, shaking, unable to fight back the tears pouring out of her eyes while she cringes every time Hak screams out in pain. Kneeling on the ground above Hak's head, still shaking and crying, she caught his shoulders in her hands and tried to hold him down enough to keep him from flailing around. Hak, who was unable to process she was there, accidentally flung Yona off and made her fly off him about 10 feet towards the tree line. Yona landed hard against the ground causing her face to bounce off the dirt floor, followed by a nose bleed and slight dizziness. She got up, shaking from the shock and blow to the head, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and started stumbling back towards Hak to try to hold him still again.

The dragons were sat in the tree lines watching, waiting for Zeno's signal. They were pained and scared watching the usually strong thunder beast roll around the ground screaming as if every bone in his body were getting broken. They cringed and started to get antsy to jump in and help their friend who was obviously in pain. The green, blue and white dragon looked back and forth between Hak's ordeal and Zeno's face waiting, wishing the moment would come when they could rush in to try to help. Suddenly they seen Yona fly towards them, her face hitting the ground hard. Stunned, they watched Yona get back up and head back towards Hak.

"Now" Zeno said firmly as they jumped out of the trees and rushed towards Hak and Yona, who was feet away from him now. "Jae-ha, Kija grab his legs! Shin-ah, his arm!" Zeno said grabbing Hak's other arm. Yona shocked at the dragons sudden appearance choked out,

"What's happening to him?!" Shaking, grabbing onto his head to try to stabilize him as he was still thrashing around trying to break free of their grasp.

"His body is trying to adjust to the dragons blood you injected into his mark, normally only saliva is injected but you cut your lip with your fang right before you bit him and injected dragons blood into him as well." Zeno said while struggling with Hak's inhuman strength in just his one arm. Yona, shocked and scared about what Zeno had just said, started to cry again. Hak was suffering and might actually die, all because she loved him.

Hak couldn't hear anything as he thrashed around. His sight was blurry, as if he were deep underwater where the shadows start to linger. He felt like he was suffocating, as if his life was being sucked out by some unseen force. Just as the darkness started to fully take over his sight, he heard a loud, overpowering voice in his head.

" **Do you truly love and cherish the red dragon princess? Do you wish to protect and worship her above all others**?"

' _Yes, she is.. the most important person to me, nothing can compare my love for her_.'

" **If you were to gain the powers of the gods what would you do to prove yourself worthy to be by her side**?"

' _I would protect her and everything she loves, I would be there to protect her beautiful smile, always_ '.

The voice paused for a moment that seemed to last forever, " **Very well, from now on you will be an avatar of the gods, you will join and protect the blue, white, green and yellow dragons as a fellow brother bonded by dragons blood. You will stand beside and give your strength to the red dragon for as long as you both live. Do you understand**?"

' _Yes, thank you.. for giving me this chance_ '

" **Don't disappoint me, Black Dragon**."

Hak chuckled in to himself in his head, ' _heh, told you guys I was the dark dragon_.' As his mind faded into darkness, putting him to sleep.

Yona and the four dragons, were shocked, scared and relived when Hak stop thrashing around. Immediately after Hak stop moving, Zeno put his hand up to Hak's nose and sighed a huge breath of relief as he felt Hak's breath on his fingers.

Zeno smiled up at Yona then to his dragon brothers and cheerfully said, "He's alive! Mister did it!"

Everyone sighed their breaths of relief and smiled while tearing up, thankful he was still alive.

"Well I guess we should deal with this then, don't want him to catch a cold" Jae-ha giggled pointing at Hak's naked body. Kija, Shin-ah and Yona stated to blush as they also remembered Hak was completely naked, sprawled out on the ground. Yona managed to let out a chuckle before helping Zeno and Jae-ha dress him. Kija then picked Hak up, put him over his shoulder and carried him back to camp. As they were leaving a thought popped into Yona's mind, she stopped in her tracks, causing everyone to stop as well. She looked at Zeno and turned her head to the side and asked,

"How did you know I injected Hak with my blood ? I didn't even know I did that.."

Zeno grinned his cheesy grin, let out a small laugh as he turned towards his dragon brothers and started walking to camp. The other dragons stiffened at her question, they quickly whipped around and followed their yellow brother trying to hide their blushing faces. Yona stood there confused for a few seconds before realizing the truth. Shouted then she shouted out,

"Were you guys w-w-watching the whole time?!"

The only response she got was another laugh from Zeno and continued silence from the other three dragons. Yona blushed heavily and started walking behind them towards the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about mid day and the dragons, Yona and Yoon were sat around the campfire eating some lunch. It had been a pin droopingly silent morning as Yona and the dragons reflected on the events from the night before, the terrifying and the utterly embarrassing moments. Yoon didn't even want to know what happened last night while he was asleep and why the thunder beast was out cold all morning. Zeno finally broke the silence while they were eating,

"Zeno can't take the silence anymore!" he groaned as he lifted his arms above his head. "Let us just get our thoughts off our chest and go back to normal! We can deal with the Thunder Bea-" Zeno let out a small chuckle, "The black dragon, when he wakes up." Yona surprised by Hak's new title, let out a giggle as all the dragons let out a good laugh as well.

"Oh the irony of the situation is so perfect it's laughable", Jae-ha laughed, now holding his gut from laughing so hard. "And don't worry Yona dear we wont tease Hak about the events of last night either".

"Yes, don't worry about that, I honestly don't want to bring it up anymore, I don't want to remember my shameful actions", Kija said embarrassed to admit what he'd seen last night.

"Agreed.." Shin-ah quietly said, giving Ao a potato from his bowl.

Yona shook her head, "No, please don't feel bad, I understand that it was only for mine and Hak's safety. Lets just put this whole thing behind us, it's over, Hak's alive, are you guys feeling better now?"

Together they all nodded their heads and gave a smile. Yona smiled, "Good then no one has anything to be embarrassed about or feel shameful for right?" Again they all nodded and smiled happily.

Yoon, who had been sat there the whole time listening and trying to piece together the events of last night by what they were saying. He finally spoke just to clarify the situation,

"Soo let me see if I got things straight here, long story short, you and Hak finally admitted your feelings for each other last night, something happened, and now the thunder beast is actually the dark dragon?"

"Black dragon", the four dragons said in sync to correct him.

"Right the black dragon.. It's basically the same thing right? Just for irony's sake, I mean it's almost to perfect", he said while bringing his face to cover half his face as he started to laugh.

At this point everyone was laughing at Hak's new too perfect title. Hak was laying down in the tent, he woke up to the sound of uncontrollable laughter outside. He sat up and cringed a little, his body was sore all over like he had fought an entire war on his own. Hak tried to rub the blurriness out of his eyes, his sight seemed to be a bit fuzzy today. He pulled himself up and noticed he was dressed, all the memories of last night flashed in his mind. He took a few moments to collect his composure the last thing he could remember was getting marked and having a dream of talking to a strange voice in his head. He couldn't quite remember the last part though, all he could remember up to was the voice saying, " **Don't disappoint me** " he thought he could hear the word dragon right at the very end but it was to fuzzy to make out fully. He finally stumbled out of the tent, letting out a small grunt of pain as he bent down slightly to exit the tent. He seen that everyone was still laughing around the fire, curious as to what was so funny he slowly walked towards the fire.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he took a seat next to Yona on the log, winching at his pain as he shifted into a better position.

"H-Hak! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Yona said nervously.

"Like I got beat up by White Snake and Droopy Eyes at the same time" Hak said giving a weak smile.

"I'll make a pain relief medicine for you then, here eat some food it might help." Yoon said handing Hak a bowl.

"Thanks mom." Hak said taking the bowl and sticking his tongue out slightly, Yoon laughed slightly as he got up to make the medicine.

As Hak started eating his food he noticed the four dragons looking him up and down as if to see every inch of him. Hak was getting nervous as he noticed Yona was doing the same thing.

"What, is there something on my face? Why are you guys staring at me like that!? It's creeping me out!" Hak said as he continued to fill his mouth with food.

"He doesn't seem to look any different, maybe we should check under his clothes" Jae-ha said sadistically. Hak stiffened at Jae-ha's comment.

"Seriously what's wrong with you guys today?!" Hak said as he set his bowl on the ground beside him, ready to make a break for it if Droopy Eyes got any weirder.

"Do you feel different today Mister?" Zeno asked giving Hak a smile, that didn't make him feel any better as to where this conversation was going.

Though scared, Hak quietly sat there and thought about Zeno's question, he looked around at everyone before looking back at Zeno and replied,

"A little yeah, I guess. I'm pretty sore and I don't remember how I got back to camp last night", smirking at his memories of what he and Yona did in the clearing at the stream. "Wait how did I get back here? What happened last night?" He looked at Yona whose face almost matched her hair, he chuckled and leaned down towards the side of her face to ask quietly, "You didn't possibly get me here all by your self now did you?" Giving Yona his famous playful smirk he was so good at.

Yona blushed and shook her head, "No Kija carried you back here".

"Oh, did he now?" Yona blushed hard and nodded. Hak sat back up and laughed, "Ok ok, so what happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?" Zeno asked still smiling.

He looked at Yona, he wasn't sure if he should really say or not, he smirked a devilish grin and looked back at Zeno and said, "Up to the moment I got **_marked_**." He said almost too proudly. Yona had totally forgot about the mark! Her eyes widened as she looked at Hak's neck, she gasped as she seen a scar that looked like a dragon coiled around a flame under his ear. She reached her hand out to touch it as she blushed, knowing SHE did that to him, that he is now hers in every way possible. She smiled pulling her hand back deciding to touch it later when they were alone. Hak raised an eyebrow at her hand gesture and went back to talking with Zeno.

"Geeze where do we start?" Kija sighed, shaking his head.

"Can I tell him? Oh please let me do it" Jae-ha practically begged. Zeno laughed and nodded his head as he laid on his side on the ground waiting to hear how this would play out.

Hak suddenly started to really worry if Droopy Eyes was this excited. Jae-ha cleared his throat before starting,

"You got marked, went a little off the deep end, sent Yona flying across the clearing smashing her poor delicate face off the ground, poor thing's face is still swollen", Hak shocked by this whipped to take a serious look at her face and when he could focus his eyes enough he was horrified to notice it was indeed quite swollen, Hak suddenly felt horrible about hurting the one he is suppose to protect.

Yona cut off Hak's thinking, "Hak please don't be upset by it, I'm fine and your alive, that's what matters". Hak gave a small smile still feeling guilty about the condition of her face.

"Oh I wasn't finished yet", Jae-ha chuckled, Hak looked back at him wide eyed scared of what else he could of done. "After my dragon brothers and I held your naked body down to keep you from doing more harm, you suddenly passed out. So we dressed you and Kija carried you here while you snored like a bear the whole way, honestly it was a sight to behold". Jae-ha starting to laugh a little harder now. "But fear not, we've all decided not to hold this over your head or bring it up ever again after we had fully explained everything to you".

All Hak could do was blink a few times while trying to process what he had just heard, almost mortified he looked at Yona for her to confirm Droopy Eyes words. Yona shot him a quick glance before looking down at her lap blushing again.

"All that aside what exactly do you have to explain to me? I know that can't be the only possible reason for this weird as hell conversation", Hak questioned.

"You heard the Dragon King did you not?" Zeno asked

"Dragon King? You mean that voice in my head? I thought that was just a weird dream, you mean to tell me that was real and I actually spoke with the Dragon King?" Hak froze for a few seconds as he remembered what the Dragon King had said to him. "Holy shit... Am I... a dragon now?" Hak said still stunned

All the dragons and Yona smiled at Hak and nodded, "You're one of us now Hak". Kija said excitedly

"Always been one of us, just shares the same blood now", Shin-ah said shocking everyone. Hak let out a huge smile at Shin-ah words, the other dragons nodding and half tearing up at their blue brothers statement.

"Want to hear the best part?" Jae-ha smirked "Geeze there's still more?" Hak sighed, this was already a lot to take in as it was. Yoon had finally made his way back to the fire, handing Hak a medicated tea to help with the pain. As Hak started to sip the tea Yoon jumped into the conversation, listening to everything that was said as he was making the tea.

"Oh can I tell him this part, you guys already had all the fun it seems". Everyone smiled and nodded, "According to the dragons blood.. the other dragons sense you as.." Yoon was trying so hard to get through his sentence with out breaking into laughter, "The black dragon, but I think I'm going to still call you the dark dragon, because all this is just to funny". He said as he finally broke out into laughter. Hak put his hand over his face and started to laugh uncontrollably, out of all the things he heard today, Yoon was right this was just to perfect for their group. Once Hak started laughing the group joined in the laughter until there were tears in everyone's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hak had spent the majority of the day and most of the night sleeping. He woke up about a hour or so before the sun was to rise, surprised he slept so long he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his body didn't hurt anymore and he felt... really great actually. He also started to be able to feel the presence of someone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling, remembering Kija explain something along these lines to Shin-ah after he joined us. He noticed he was feeling the presence of the other dragons and.. Yona. He remembered the other dragons said they couldn't sense her presence like they could with the other dragons, but Hak could. This will come in handy in the future, he was sure of it. He looked at his body and noticed he didn't have any obvious dragon traits like Kija, Jae-ha and Shin-ah, his new dragon brothers. Hak let out a small chuckle at the idea he was actually now their black dragon brother. He was curious as to what would be different with the dragons blood running through his body but hastily thought he would ask his now dragon brothers to help him figure it out after breakfast. Right now all Hak wanted to do is test his new found skill to find his princess and talk to her alone about everything that happened. Hak stood up and left the tent following only his new found dragons senses. He quietly stood along the edge of the tree line around the clearing where the hot spring was.

Yona was sat on the ground in the same spot where everything took place, wiping away silent tears as she remembered his screams of agony that night, it was a heart wrenching sound and would likely plague her memories for years to come. Hak tried to silently approach her from behind, just as he was about reach out and grab her from behind, Yona flung her head back quickly, shocking Hak. Knowing he was busted he let out a small chuckle,

"You're just too cool sometimes." he grinned impressively as he walked and crouched down in front of Yona, 'his' princess, he smiled brightly once again remembering her words from the other night, " _You.. Are.. Mine.._ ", yes, I'll always be yours.

"I can sense you too", she said as she stuck her tongue out slightly in his direction.

"Good to know" he chuckled out, knowing sneaking up on her now would be very difficult. Deep down he liked the new challenge.

Yona's smile slowly fell, she grabbed the sleeve on the side of arm and asked, "Are you ok? I'm sorry Hak, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that pain because of me". Tears started to form again remembering the terrifying event.

Hak turned his body to face Yona, he grabbed her cheek in his hand and wiped away the tears falling on to her swollen cheek. "It wasn't your fault, I decided to go through it just as much as you. I honestly don't remember the pain so please don't upset yourself over this. I-"

"I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed burying her face in his shoulder.

Hak shocked by her outburst started to feel bad for having her witness something so horrid to have her cry this hard. He pulled her into his lap he shifted so she was leaning sideways against his chest, he held her as close as he humanly could to him. They sat there for a minute as Yona started to calm down, Hak had rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to scare you like this again. Ever since the cliff", he couldn't help let out a small chuckle remember the headbutt Yona had gave him after he tried to kiss her.

Yona slightly huffed and looked towards Hak, "What's so funny?"

Hak smiled and said, "Well, last time I scared you like this I.." he stopped and grabbed Yona's chin to point her face towards him as he leaned down closer to hers.

"I tried to do this and you gave me quite the bump on my head" he said as he slowly descended down on to her lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

Yona blushed at both the memory and the kiss that had left her wanting more. "I wont try to feel your temperature this time", she whispered as she smiled up at him. He smiled back and brought their lips together again, they stayed locked into each others lips for a few long moments as the sun started to rise above their heads. The blush of dawn making Yona's hair appear as if it were on fire, Hak loved this shade of Yona's hair, it always made his mind play with his fantasies.

Hak unwillingly pulled away and planted a final kiss on her forehead before saying, "Zeno's coming this way", he smiled looking at her stunned expression. Answering her subconscious question he said, "I can sense them now too", giving her one last hug before helping her stand before he to stood up. He looked Yona in the eyes before he almost shyly, asked,

"Can we do this again later tonight? There is something I want to talk to you about.. Alone, if you don't mind".

She blushed as smiled and nodded before she gleefully said, "Of course! I look forward to it!"

"Found you!" Zeno playfully called out as he practically skipped into the clearing. "Is the Mister feeling better today?"

Hak smiled as he responded, "Yeah I feel great actually" stretching his arms above his head.

"Yay! Miss can we steal Mister for a bit today?" Zeno said as he put his hands behind his head and smiled.

Hak and Yona shot each other confused looks before she replied, "Of course, but what for?"

Zeno's smiled shined as he walked a bit closer to Hak and said, "The other dragons and I want to play with our new brother".

They all laughed a moment before Hak put his hand on Zeno's shoulder and said, "Sounds fun, when do we leave?"

"After food" Zeno said as his stomach let out a growl, causing them to laugh again as they started heading back towards camp.


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast, the now five dragon brothers walked for a bit until they reached a meadow like clearing that Jae-ha found while patrolling a few days ago. They were all determined to find out how Hak's physical condition had changed. Hak had brought his glaive just to be safe, they walked to the middle of the clearing placing the glaive on the ground next to Zeno who had sat down.

"How should we do this?" Kija said as he started unwrapping his dragon hand.

"I don't know, maybe one at a time until we know the dark dragons power" Jae-ha said as he was rolling his neck in order to stretch it.

Shin-ah decided he would let his green and white brothers spar first as he joined Zeno on the grass to observe.

"Heh, dark dragon", Hak chuckled as he gave his arms a stretch side to side.

"I wonder what will be different, I mean Hak was already inhumanly strong to begin with." Kija pondered as he stretched his hand open and closed.

"What, you getting scared now White Snake?" Hak grinned getting into his offensive stance directing it at Kija

"Guess your first" Jae-ha smirked as he leapt to join Shin-ah and Zeno.

Kija also took up his stance, expanding the size of his dragons hand reading himself for Hak's assault.

Hak charged toward Kija, he dodged Kija's first swing and kicked his legs out from underneath him sending Kija to the ground. Kija swung his Dragons fist at Hak, he didn't time to get away. He crossed his arms to take the blow but shockingly didn't get pushed back to far, this was definitely easier then last time they sparred. Curious to his new strength he started pushing back Kija's fist until he was back in the same spot right before the blow. He decided to try to pick up Kija by the arm and to his surprise did so with little to no effort and tossed him toward the other dragons having him land right in front of them. The other four dragons watched Kija hit the ground with wide eyes, Jae-ha then tapped Kija on the shoulder saying, "My turn" before walking toward the middle of the field to join Hak.

"Ok brother Hak, let's dance" Jae-ha said playfully.

Hak mirrored Jae-ha's sadistic grin before he lunged at his new green brother. Jae-ha propelled his dragons leg toward him at full speed as Hak blocked using his forearm.

"Try your legs Mister!" Zeno shouted out from the side lines. Jae-ha stepped back a couple steps to let Hak get into position, they both wound up as far as they could go and swung their legs as hard and fast as they could. A few seconds passed and they stood completely still with there legs still locked on to each other. The spectators stunned, but waiting to see what would happen next as they continued to watch the still dragons in the middle of the field. Suddenly they both cried out at the same time diving to the ground holding their shin's.

"Is _that_ what it feels like?! Ow, that really hurt! I.. think I kind of like it, lets do it again! Jae-ha said with a sadistic smile on his face looking at Hak.

"No thanks Droopy brother I think I'll pass" Hak hissed out.

"Awe I'm growing on you, you called me brother", Jae-ha teased.

"Tch" was all Hak could get out as he continuously rubbed his shin, trying to numb the pain.

"Green Dragon!" Zeno waved Jae-ha over. Hak could see Zeno whispering to Jae-ha before Zeno hopped on Jae-ha's back and took to the sky. He looked over at Kija and Shin-ah who had their hands over their face's to cover their eyes, 'what are they doing that for?' he thought. All the sudden, out of no where Zeno came crashing down into the ground from the sky, breaking most of the bones in his body. Horrified he got up and rushed to Zeno and see if he was ok, when he got to his little yellow brother, he had already started regenerating, growing scales all over his body. Once the pain had stopped he smiled and waved at his green brother who had landed gracefully on the ground.

"Thank you!" Zeno waved. He looked back at Hak who looked horrified and confused, Zeno smiled brightly and said, "Zeno wanted to play too! Looked like fun! Zeno hasn't had a fun fight in a while".

Hak shook off the look on his face then looked at Zeno, "You sure? Last time we did this it didn't go well", he said while walking back to the middle of the field.

Zeno laughed, "Zeno didn't have scales when we did this last time, come at me fletching".

Hak grinned at the challenge and rushed towards Zeno throwing a fist, Zeno quickly ducked, dodging before throwing an upper cut up in to Hak's gut, sending him flying back half a dozen feet. This action had the spectators starting to get rowdy as they laughed and cheered on their yellow brother, who was always full of surprises. Hak half-stunned got up and smirked, not expecting Zeno, of all the dragons to knock him flat on his ass today. Zeno mirrored Hak's smirk and charged him with incredible speed. Hak once again stunned tried to predict where his new yellow brother was going to strike. Zeno then viciously thrusted a flying knee into the same spot on Hak's stomach where his fist hit moments earlier. This had Hak flying back again this time coughing up a little blood due to the impact. Hak, a sucker for punishment got back up again, causing Zeno to smile before charging at Hak one last time. Zeno's scales were going to start reverting back into skin soon so he knew he had to make this fast. He charged at full speed, in a position to deceive Hak, making him think he was going to aim for his gut again. Hak braced himself for impact as Zeno suddenly jumped up and clothes lined Hak, slamming him into the ground. They laid on the ground for a few seconds before Hak starting coughing tapping Zeno on the shoulder admitting surrender. Zeno started laughing as his scales turned back into skin, "Zeno wins Zeno wins!" Smiling as he got up to join his other dragon brothers.

Finally it was Shin-ah's turn, he picked up Hak's glaive before standing up and heading toward the middle of the field. "Can you still fight?" He asked Hak as he was sitting up, wiping the blood from his mouth. He noticed his pain was subsiding much fast then normal. He looked at Shin-ah and nodded. Zeno noticed Hak's recovery time and stood up to go sit with Jae-ha. Once sat, Zeno leaned towards his green brother,

"He seems to have almost the same strength as both you and our white brother, Zeno also noticed he's healing faster than you guys but not the same as me."

Jae-ha nodded in agreement with his Yellow brother also noticing the slight differences in the former thunder beast. They intently watched their dark and blue brothers get ready to spar. Shin-ah handed Hak his glaive, then pulled out his sword. The two stood there quietly for a few moments waiting for each other to make the first move. Finally Shin-ah started to rush up on Hak, he swung his sword from above his head. Hak blocked it with the staff sized handle. Shin-ah jumped back and attempted to try again from another angle Hak swung his glaive forcefully creating a large gust of wind pushing Shin-ah back a couple feet. Shin-ah rushed towards him again but Hak didn't leave much room to get through as he swung again, this time slamming the end of the glaive into the earth forcefully, causing the earth to shatter 4-5 feet all around Hak. Shin-ah stopped in his tracks and gave Hak a sideways look,

"That's new" he said now looking at the broken dirt around his new dark brothers feet. Just then Zeno came running up behind Shina-ah calling out,

"We'll stop here today new brother, Zeno has a pretty good idea what your new strengths are."

Jae-ha who was walking up behind them now nodded to agree with Zeno, "Pretty impressive I might say it looks like you got a little bit of all of us in you now, oh wait.. what about the blue dragons power?" Jae-ha questioned as he got uncomfortably close to Hak to look deep into his eyes. There wasn't anything particularly different about his eyes, Jae-ha thought.

Zeno pondered over his green brothers words for a second before looking towards Hak and Shin-ah. "Shin-ah take off your mask and look up the mountain, and Mister look the same way. How far can you see?"

Hak looked up the mountain and focused his eyes, noticing he could see a lot further than normal. Trying to not get distracted, he looked up to the top the mountain He could almost see perfectly, nearly to the top, he couldn't quite make out smaller animals but he was still really impressed by his new vision. Hak pointed his finger towards a cave before the start of the last peak. "Do you see that cave Shin-ah? Near where the last peak starts?" Shin-ah nodded, "Anything above that is to hard to make out but below I can see almost perfectly, can't make out the smaller animals though".

Shin-ah then put his mask back down and looked at Zeno, "About a quarter of my sight". They all looked at Hak who was still looking up the mountain taking in his new sight, "Zeno thinks he knows what's going on now, come, lets go back I'm sure this Little Miss is waiting for us. We will talk when we get back." Zeno said as he smiled cheerfully and started making his way back towards camp. Everyone nodded while starting to follow there Yellow brother, joking around about how the rounds went today, with giant smiles on all their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

As the dragons returned to camp they found Yona hanging laundry to dry and Yoon cooking dinner. Yoon looked up while stirring the pot noticing the filthy dragons and their even filthier clothes, he then fixed his eyes on Zeno before shouting,

"Zeno! I told you if you were going to keep ripping your clothes I was going to make you wear a straw skirt!" Yoon shouted

Zeno smiled, "Zeno is sorry, my dragon brothers looked like they were having a lot of fun so Zeno wanted to play too!"

"But why do your clothes look 10 times worse then the other dragons!"

Zeno looked around at his dragon brothers before innocently answering, "Zeno fell" as he put his hands behind his head and chuckled.

The other dragons were trying to contain their laughter towards Zeno's non-cholent version of what happened. Yoon shook his head before grabbing a pile of white robes, "Go wash up and put these on, put your clothes in this so I can wash and mend them afterwards" he said while passing Kija a wicker basket.

"Yes mother, thank you mother, we're sorry mother" the dragons said in unison.

"Stop calling me mother!" Yoon shouted as he was walking back to the pot over the fire containing tonight's dinner.

The dragons laughed and headed towards the hot spring to wash up. When the dragons returned from their bath dinner was ready and Yona, Yoon and Ao were eating a rabbit stew that smelled incredibly appetizing.

"Smells _sooo_ gooood" Zeno said while walking towards the fire with drool pouring out his mouth.

"Yona caught three rabbits earlier, so eat up there is lots tonight" Yoon said while dishing up to the dragons.

"Oh did she now?" Hak chuckled, while trying to hide the fact he was actually quite impressed.

"Mm, I felt really good so I wanted work extra hard today" she said proud of her accomplishment.

"I wonder why that could be, hmm?" Jae-ha said growing a suspicions looking grin. Hak shot a 'try and say something I dare you' glare towards Jae-ha, causing Jae-ha's grin to grow even larger. Just as he was about to accept the challenge Hak's glare implied Zeno loudly interrupted,

"For that Zeno is grateful!" Zeno said smiling while going in for seconds.

The other dragons then smiled and nodded in agreement while stuffing their faces. They had built up quite the appetite playing earlier. After everyone was done eating they sat around the fire rubbing their full bellies in content. Yoon had gone to wash the dragons dirty clothes while there was still enough light in the sky to see what he was doing. Yona beamed while watching her lovable dragons, happy to see everyone smile gleefully and laughing. She hoped they could stay like this forever but knew they would still have to face some tough times. As her eyes made there way to Hak she noticed him staring at her, she blushed and quickly focused her attention on the fire. All day she had been thinking about what Hak wanted to talk to her about alone, she blushed as her thoughts went lewd. Trying to shake off the intense warm feeling growing in her stomach she turned to Zeno, who was laid on his side next to Yona on the ground.

"Zeno, how much longer do you think we'll have to stay here?" Yona asked

Zeno shifted his head lazily towards Yona then replied, "Mmm Zeno would like to watch brother Hak for a couple more days if that's ok, there are still a couple things I want to know about the Dark Dragons powers before we run out to the battlefield".

Yoon walked up to the clothes line, returning with the dragons clean clothes. As he started hanging the garments up on the line he asked, "What have you learned so far?"

Zeno sat up, crossed his legs and folded his arms before turning his head to the side with his eyes closed. "Mmm well, from what Zeno has seen so far brother Hak seems to have a little of bit of everyone's power".

"What do you mean?" Yona asked

"Well brother Hak seemed to have almost as much strength as brother Kija's arm, went toe to toe with brother Jae-ha and could see a quarter of the distance that brother Shin-ah could. He even healed faster the other dragons, but not quite like Zeno so I don't think you have to worry about brother Hak not being able to die or anything like that. But Zeno knows everyone was holding back a bit today so we didn't hurt each other to bad, mother Yoon would of scolded us if we really went full out".

"Good, seems you dragons are finally learning some constraint, and stop calling me mother! It's weird" Yoon said while hanging up the last garment

Zeno chuckled as he laid back down, "Zeno would like to test out a couple more things with brother Hak tomorrow, is that ok Dark Dragon?"

Hak smiled brightly as he put his arms behind his head, "Sure, sounds fun".

Yoon was starting to mend Zeno clothes when he asked, "So who won your little game today?"

The five dragons suddenly burst out laughing, "You'll never guess" Kija laughed

Yona and Yoon surprised and confused to the dragons sudden laughter shot each other a look as if they were taking bets with each other telepathically, they turned back towards the group shaking their heads.

Shin-ah, who was actually laughing, wiped a tear that escaped his eye under his mask. He took a deep breath as if to compose himself before lightly chuckling out, "Brother Zeno won"

"You should of seen it, it was in every sense of the word, beautiful" Jae-ha said holding his sides replaying the memory of Zeno taking Hak out the way he did.

"Hak actually tapped out!" Kija cried still roaring with laughter.

"I can't even be mad, he honestly got me". Hak said while raising his hand to his face slightly laughing still.

Yona and Yoon were surprised to hear that Zeno had won their game earlier, starting to smile from ear to ear they yelled out, "Hurray for Zeno!"

Zeno was smiling brighter then the sun itself, basking in all the compliments of his victory earlier while the sun was starting to set in the background.


End file.
